


Прежде чем мы расстанемся

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [32]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: Боишься потерять - отпусти.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133651
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	Прежде чем мы расстанемся

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено к/ф "Прежде чем мы расстанемся" (Before We Go), 2014

Холодно.

Привокзальная площадь привычно бурлит. Цвет ночного неба растворен светом уличных фонарей, рекламная иллюминация бестолково вещает усталым новоприбывшим о праздничных скидках и акциях. Поднятый ворот пальто бессилен против порывов сырого ветра, но Стиву не привыкать.

Здесь полно такси – их ночная охота на пассажиров в разгаре. Машин хватает, но всякое случается, и растерянные люди, сошедшие с поезда с последней парой баксов в кармане, – не редкость.

Стив поежился, поправил на плече ремень дорожной сумки и огляделся по сторонам. Кому-нибудь могла понадобиться помощь. Может, той пожилой паре с чемоданами? Нет, такси уже рядом с ними, и водитель спешит открыть багажник. Трое бойких парней с огромными рюкзаками, подкалывающие друг друга, тоже явно в порядке. Внимание привлекли две нервно озирающиеся девушки. Стив уже шагнул в их сторону, и тут около девчонок притормозил желтый «Линкольн» с шашечками на крыше. Дверца распахнулась, одна из девушек выпалила: «Джек, ну наконец-то!», и они дружно запрыгнули в салон.

Через несколько минут шустрой работы таксистов на площади уже не осталось тех, кто мог бы нуждаться в помощи. Из мельтешения огней взгляд Стива выхватил теплый огонек «Старбакса». Для кофе поздновато, хотя, если без кофеина, то вполне. И легкий перекус будет очень кстати, а потом можно и в отель. Стив усмехнулся, поправил ворот и оглянулся еще раз – напоследок. От выступа стены отделилась тень, склонившаяся над телефоном. Силуэт показался смутно знакомым. 

Так и есть – он уже видел этого парня. Тот меньше получаса назад быстрым шагом пересекал центральный зал и явно спешил к одной из платформ. Но почему-то не уехал. Сейчас он выглядел то ли расстроенным, то ли угрюмым: голова опущена, широкие плечи поникли, длинные волосы прикрыли лицо, оставив только контур профиля, и этого хватило, чтобы взгляд приклеился к незнакомцу, а ноги сами понесли в его сторону.

– Простите, может, это не мое дело, но площадь пустеет. Здание вокзала закрыли до утра. Оставаться здесь одному небезопасно…

Стив осекся, споткнувшись о взгляд – парень оторвался от телефона и уставился, как на надоедливую муху.

Сердце дернулось и забарабанило по ребрам со скоростью отбойного молотка. Не каждый незнакомец мог одним взглядом так подхлестнуть пульс. Даже не каждый сотый.

Черт, не с того начал. Жаль, поздновато дошло. 

– Понял, – кивнул Стив, нервно сглотнув. – Не буду мешать.

Отвернулся и отошел, чувствуя спиной то, что не прозвучало вслух. Нехорошо получилось. Хотел как лучше – и всё испортил. Теперь этот парень думает, что его приняли за одинокого слабака.

Не стоит оборачиваться. Даже если очень хочется увидеть эти глаза еще хотя бы раз. Сцепить зубы и постараться переключиться.

Досада вогнала в ступор, и ощущение времени смазалось. Исподтишка бросив беглый взгляд на парня, Стив заметил, что тот отошел чуть дальше от ступеней и продолжал рыться в телефоне. Никому не звонил, значит, он точно здесь один. Горечь досады стала ощущаться сильнее. Мелькнула мысль вернуться и начать сначала, но незнакомец уже куда-то подевался. Наверное, все-таки взял такси.

Привокзальная площадь продолжала бурлить звуковой какофонией – сигналы клаксонов, шуршание колес и скрип тормозов, аудиодорожки рекламы с уличных мониторов, разрозненные выкрики людей, зовущих друг друга, – всё сливалось в сплошной неразборчивый шум.

Безошибочно выделить в этом хаосе характерные звуки борьбы способен только опытный боец. 

Доносилось из-за угла – с той стороны, где за зданием вокзала располагался переулок, ведущий к одному из переходных мостов. Уличный фонарь там погас явно не из-за перегоревшей лампочки. Ему помогли.

Стив рванул туда, притормозил за пару шагов. Крепко стиснул в кармане куртки «дерринджер» и свернул в темноту.

Открывшаяся картина была более чем красноречива. Тот самый приметный парень, с которым не задалось знакомство, вжавшись спиной в кирпичную стену, удерживал локтем левой руки одного из нападавших, правой рукой старался разжать его пальцы, которыми тот пытался сорвать захват со своей шеи. Напротив, шагах в десяти, стоял взъерошенный кореш пойманного типа и целился парню в голову из «глока», сбоку еще один зеркально копировал его с газовым пистолетом, переделанным под стрельбу боевыми. Еще двое, поблескивая лезвиями ножей, медленно перемещались, пытаясь подойти ближе к сцепившимся в мертвой хватке. Парень с вокзала не сдавался – сжимал локоть сильнее, и пойманный им тип начинал мерзко хрипеть, вынуждая подельников отступить на пару шагов. Вырваться из захвата ему, похоже, не светило, хотя выглядел далеко не хиляком.

– Прости, я опоздал. Задержали на смене. Вот чего ты, в самом деле? Стоило ли так обижаться? – сходу выпалил Стив, прилепив на лицо маску среднестатистического обалдуя.

– Ты еще что за хрен? – прошипел один из шайки, смерив Стива беглым взглядом.

– Могу спросить то же самое, – фыркнул Стив.

– Не твое дело, вали, пока живой, – прохрипел захваченный, пытаясь правой рукой сорвать цепкие пальцы со своей шеи, пока левой нащупывал карман своего пальто.

Что в том кармане, лучше было не выяснять.

– Это как раз мое дело, вы пристали к моему бойфренду, а я не намерен делить его ни с кем, – Стив убрал идиотскую гримасу с лица и понизил голос до спокойно-ужасающего. – Тем более, с такими мудаками.

Секундного ступора нападавших хватило, чтобы вырвать из кармана «дерринджер» и свалить выстрелом в упор того, что был ближе всех к парню с вокзала. Тут же увернувшись от пули из «глока», Стив ушел в кувырок и вскочил, всадив апперкот в подбородок стрелявшему раньше, чем тот понял, что происходит. Пока он летел на землю, Стив метнулся и перехватил пистолет. Обернулся полулежа, уже со своим и чужим оружием в обеих руках, приготовившись стрелять. Не понадобилось.

Парень с вокзала отряхивался. Тип, которого он поймал локтем пару минут назад, теперь вялым кулем валялся на земле. Еще один, низко присев на корточки, тихо подвывал, зажимая нос и рот обеими ладонями – между пальцами стекали темные струйки крови. Остальные ретировались и поглядывали на мизансцену издалека.

– Ты цел? – сухо спросил Стив. С интонациями лучше пока повременить.

– Нормально. А ты?

Он взглянул еще раз, и по сердцу Стива пронеслась мегавспышка. Вот тот взгляд, который уже и не надеялся увидеть. Сейчас труднее всего было сдержать по-дурацки счастливую улыбку:

– Жить буду.

Парень кивнул и подошел к тому, что до сих пор скрюченным валялся на земле, отобрал нож, поднял с земли свой рюкзак. Стив разрядил отнятый «глок», сунул обойму в карман, изъял патрон из ствола. Повернулся к его бывшему владельцу, коротко бросил:

– Забираю. От греха подальше.

– Ты об этом пожалеешь, – прошипел тот сквозь зубы.

– Посмотрим, кто пожалеет, – ухмыльнулся Стив.

– Идем отсюда, – парень с бездонными глазами дернул за рукав.

Стив прикусил губу, чтобы улыбка не расползлась от уха до уха – рано, – и пошел за ним обратно на привокзальную площадь, залитую ночной иллюминацией. Как только ступили в полосу света, протянул раскрытую ладонь:

– Меня зовут Стив Роджерс.

Рукопожатие было теплым и крепким:

– Я Баки. Баки Барнс.

* * *

К «Старбаксу» направились, не сговариваясь, как-то само собой вышло, просто ноги понесли. На ходу обернулись пару раз – мало ли. Их не преследовали.

– Ты, похоже, профи, – Баки придержал улыбку. – Спецназ?

– Вроде того. Больше не скажу – служебная тайна, сам понимаешь.

– Ясно.

– Что насчет тебя? – Стив чуть прищурился. – Вряд ли в фитнес-центре подготовку проходил.

– Точно не там. Вообще-то хотел в одно спецподразделение. Нарочно приехал.

– Не сложилось?

Баки помрачнел и отрицательно покачал головой.

– Значит, получится в другое, – подбодрил Стив.

Баки хмуро глянул исподлобья куда-то прямо перед собой:

– Скорее всего, уже не получится. Списан.

– Не бери в голову. Один отказ не рушит всё.

– А такой? – Баки протянул телефон с раскрытым на экране фото.

Это был снимок страницы из личного дела сержанта Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса с пометкой «не годен», «инвалидность», «потеря конечности».

У Стива округлились глаза, брови поползли вверх:

– Что за…

Баки нервно сунул телефон в карман и сдернул с левой руки перчатку. Блики от металлических пальцев и ладони даже ослепили на секунду. Ошарашенно моргая, Стив невольно замедлил шаг.

– До самого плеча, – добавил Баки, глядя в сторону. – Протез отличный, только для мудил из Военного ведомства не аргумент. Калека – сиди на пенсии и не лезь в настоящее дело. Короче, в утиль.

Он отвернулся и прибавил шагу. Стив рванул следом, схватил за локоть, который Баки тут же вырвал, мрачно сверкая глазами:

– Знаешь, спасибо тебе за помощь, Стив, но в жалости я не нуждаюсь. На этом можем закончить и пойти дальше в разные стороны.

Теперь помрачнел Роджерс:

– Так ты решил, что я такой же мудак, как они?

Баки прикусил губу, сморщил нос и с досадой тряхнул головой:

– Слушай, прости. Я просто… привык, что от меня шарахаются, как от прокаженного, когда узнают про руку.

Лицо Стива смягчилось.

– Я понял… слушай, а может, в «Старбакс»? Если не возражаешь. Тем более, мы почти пришли.

Оба синхронно расплылись в улыбке.

* * *

Двери кофейни гостеприимно распахнулись, по щекам скользнул теплый воздух, ноздри приятно защекотало ароматами.

Стив любил бывать здесь, предпочитал алкоголю кофе. Может, для двух парней более естественным было бы свернуть в ближайший бар и позволить виски отключить тормоза и развязать языки, но Стив видел в этом заезженном раскладе суррогат искренности. Кофе, тем более отлично приготовленный, заполучил Стива в вечные адепты довольно быстро. Кроме того, в «Старбаксе» всё работало на то, чтобы за какие-нибудь полчаса наедине с чашкой любимого американо пройти самоперезагрузку и восстановить силы. Приятная атмосфера, волшебная смесь ароматов, уютный дизайн, оперативный, вежливый и ненавязчивый сервис вне зависимости от времени суток купили его когда-то как клиента с потрохами. Единственный минус – толпы посетителей. Но не во втором часу ночи. 

Очереди практически не было, заказ сделали быстро и расположились за угловым столиком на мягком диванчике. Через пару минут перед ними поставили поднос с разнообразными кейками и двумя высокими стаканами кофе без кофеина, для Баки – с ликером, для Стива – с миндальным сиропом. Крепкий кофе был отложен до утра.

Над стаканами вился легкий пар, фоновая музыка звучала нейтрально. Отхлебнув немного, Стив взял ближайший кейк и глянул на Баки:

– Можно спросить кое-что? – дождавшись кивка, продолжил: – Я видел тебя в здании вокзала, и ты вроде спешил к платформам. Собирался уехать?

Баки опустил глаза, прикусил губу и кивнул.

– Но не уехал, – осторожно добавил Стив. – Может, скажешь, почему?

Баки нахмурился, помолчал, косясь в сторону.

– Давай… не сейчас, ладно?

– Если не хочешь об этом, я не буду лезть в душу. – Стив придвинул поднос ближе к Баки и кивнул на кейки. – Бери.

Тот кивнул, взял один из кейков и долго сосредоточенно разжевывал, глядя в одну точку.

Вопрос Стива качнул его шаткое равновесие. Он не уходил от разговора, наоборот – хотел поговорить. Не знал, как.

Ему нужно было время.

– А я здесь по оргвопросам. Завтра… вернее, уже сегодня у меня несколько встреч.

– Тогда тебе стоит отдохнуть, уже поздно.

– Согласен. Есть одно «но». Я вижу, у тебя садится батарея в телефоне, и ты так никому и не позвонил.

– А ты наблюдательный, – хмыкнул Баки.

– Есть немного. Хочу быть уверен, что тебе есть где устроиться на ночь.

– Не бери в голову. Я разберусь.

– Не сомневаюсь. Просто предлагаю сэкономить твое время и мои нервы.

– Твои нервы? Ты о чем?

– Ну вот представь: приеду я в отель, зайду в забронированный номер, приму душ, лягу и – не смогу уснуть. Потому что где-то на ночной улице один хороший парень полночи мониторит отели, пытаясь найти свободный номер, и не может.

– Почему?

– Это Нью-Йорк. Любое крупное событие здесь умножает толпы туристов, и свободные номера в отелях исчезают со скоростью света. А если таких событий сразу несколько, то еще быстрее.

Баки поджал губы и шумно выдохнул, затем неловко усмехнулся, прочесал пятерней волосы и покачал головой:

– Черт… четыре дня до Рождества плюс полуфинал чемпионата мира по хоккею… об этом я не подумал.

– И твоя сдохшая батарея, – осторожно напомнил Стив. – Баки, это просто стечение обстоятельств. Если моя компания не напрягает, давай поедем? Может, персонал отеля подберет вариант для тебя. Что скажешь?

– Наверно, поздновато для борьбы с обстоятельствами, – Баки сморщил нос, пытаясь скрыть неловкость, и потер ладонью небритую щеку.

– Тогда допиваем – и вперед?

– Такси оплачу я.

– Заметано! – Стив расплылся в улыбке и приподнял высокий стакан с еще не остывшим кофе.

Стенки стаканов тихо соприкоснулись, и Стив поймал себя на мысли о брудершафте.

Ну да, мечтать не вредно. Пока до брудершафта, как до луны пешком. Хотя еще полночи впереди.

Меньше двух часов назад они даже не были знакомы.

* * *

Опустевшая площадь встретила холодным ветром и мелким колючим снегом. Стив огляделся по сторонам – такси вот-вот должно было подъехать. И тут его осенило.

– Баки, слушай, надо бы избавиться от оружия. У меня есть разрешение на травматику, но то, которое мы отобрали… с ним в отель не попасть.

– Точно, – кивнул Баки. – Металлоискатели. Что будем делать? Не в фонтан же выбросим.

Подъезжающее такси сверкнуло фарами.

– В фонтан – нет. Есть другая идея. Дурацкая, но простая. Ты только ничему не удивляйся по пути в отель и просто подыграй мне, ладно?

– Ты меня пугаешь, Роджерс.

– Я сам себя пугаю, – подмигнул Стив и распахнул дверцу машины.

Пробки удалось объехать, и вскоре свернули к мосту. Когда до въезда оставалось ярдов 200, Стив вдруг зажмурился, скукожился, как от судороги, и зашипел сквозь зубы:

– Вот же черт, опять… мы можем… остановиться? На минутку?

– Что случилось? – напрягся таксист.

– Ничего такого, у него просто приступ, – вклинился Баки, сжав плечо Стива. – Ты как?

– Выйти… – пропыхтел Роджерс, – срочно.

– Притормозите, всего минута – и мы поедем.

– Не положено, вы спятили? – рявкнул таксист.

– Простите, сэр, – жестко ответил Баки, – если не хотите остаток ночи отмывать машину, притормозите. И не говорите потом, что мы вас не предупреждали.

– Вашу мать, – процедил сквозь зубы таксист, паркуясь у обочины. – Если что, штраф заплатите сами.

– Да не вопрос.

Стив кивнул и пулей выскочил из машины, по возможности сохраняя гримасу боли и скрюченный вид, Баки – за ним. Перед тем, как Стив свернул к кустам, Баки успел шепнуть:

– Ты псих, знаешь, что здесь кругом камеры?

– Не в кустах точно. А они впритык к берегу.

– У тебя одна минута.

Две минуты спустя они летели по мосту. Стив не прятал довольную ухмылку, пока Баки выбирал между фейспалмом и желанием покрутить пальцем у виска.

Растревоженный речной ил медленно оседал, погребая под собой бывший арсенал привокзальной банды.

* * *

В отеле на входе Стив отдал на сканирование свою дорожную сумку, положил на стол перед охраной телефон, «дерринджер» и разрешение на него вместе с водительскими правами. Уже через полминуты проверка закончилась. С Баки было не так просто. Оставив на столе сумку, сняв перчатки и куртку, он остановился в рамке металлоискателя наполовину, за линией осталась вытянутая вбок левая рука. которую охранник и портье долго ощупывали изучающе-любопытными взглядами.

Процедура выглядела, мягко говоря, отвратно. Стиву пришлось, сцепив зубы, сдерживать гнев. Мимика Баки была красноречивее любой обсценной лексики, но попытку Стива вмешаться он оборвал сходу, категорично помотав головой:

– Стив! Не надо. Это их работа.

Когда Баки позволили ступить внутрь, рамка мерзко взвизгнула, и Стив невольно вздрогнул.

Наконец от Баки отстали. Продрогший, облизанный любопытными взглядами с головы до ног, он подошел, натягивая куртку.

– Так каждый раз, – прошипел Баки сквозь зубы и подарил охраннику испепеляющий взгляд.

– Тебе нужен специальный пропуск.

– Гиблый номер, – поморщился Баки, – я пытался. Фонд помощи ветеранам даже выдал мне такой, но его не признают. 11-е сентября с нами навеки.

Они свернули в коридор, ведущий к вестибюлю, не сказав больше ни слова. Обоим было не по себе.

Вестибюль встретил теплым светом и вялой улыбкой девушки на ресепшене. Здесь было спокойнее. Мерзкую процедуру досмотра на входе хотелось задвинуть куда-то на задний план, хотя бы на время, чтобы меньше давило. И без того помотало уже сегодня.

Дежурная полусонно залепетала, надеясь на короткую процедуру оформления, когда Стив упомянул бронь, но уже через минуту все свернуло куда-то не туда.

– Моему другу, – Стив кивнул на Баки, – нужна помощь. У вас случайно не найдется свободный номер?

Вежливая улыбка медленно испарилась, и дежурная осоловело уставилась в монитор.

– Простите, сэр, к сожалению, ничем не могу помочь, забронировано всё подчистую. Рождество вот-вот, вы же понимаете.

– Посмотрите на этого парня, мэм, неужели допустите, чтобы он провел ночь на улице? В такой холод? Прошу, проверьте еще раз.

– Разумеется, сэр, я повторю запрос.

Тонкие пальцы застучали по клавиатуре, и через пару секунд прозвучал вердикт:

– Мне очень жаль, сэр. Не только у нас так – отели заполнены по всему городу. Могу предложить вашему другу только место в хостеле. В Бронксе.

– Шутите?

– Нисколько, сэр.

– Третий час ночи, мэм. Мы оба валимся с ног. Другого варианта у вас нет?

Грустная дамочка только развела руками, бормоча дежурные извинения.

– Ладно, – Стив на секунду зажмурился и потер пальцами лоб. – Тогда я решу вопрос.

Он развернулся и пошел к Баки. Тот пытался ровно застегнуть липучку на манжете левой перчатки. Из-за резких нервных рывков получалось косо, и Баки повторял попытки, дергая несчастный ремешок с каждым разом сильнее.

– Баки, пойдем.

– На выход?

– Тебе здесь не нравится?

– Я так задолбался и замерз, что устроит даже лавочка в Центральном парке.

– Могу предложить кое-что получше.

Они уже свернули к лифтам, когда за спиной робко прозвучало:

– Простите, сэр, но ваш номер… он же… одноместный.

– Просто пожелайте нам доброй ночи, – бросил Стив через плечо, не обернувшись.

– Доброй ночи, – эхом отозвалась дежурная, продолжая полусонно хлопать ресницами, пока ее не окликнули.

* * *

Лифт тащился наверх издевательски медленно. Привалившись плечом к стене, Баки боролся со сном и почти проиграл, когда створки наконец раскрылись.

Полумрак на этаже рассеивали подслеповатые ночные светильники. Стив шел к своему номеру, бегло просматривая цифры на дверях:

– 922, 924, 926… вот он! 928.

Замок принял карточку и зажег зеленый индикатор, ручка двери легко поддалась. Стив переступил порог и улыбнулся:

– Входи, Баки. На сегодня мучения закончены.

Ответа не было, шагов тоже. Стив обернулся и вопросительно поднял брови. Баки осматривал комнату поверх его плеча:

– Ты уверен? Номер-то на одного.

Роджерс покачал головой:

– У меня не осталось сил на споры, – взял Баки за запястье и потащил внутрь. Тот вяло сопротивлялся, и это, честно говоря, заводило. – Всё, возражения не принимаются. Разместимся… как-нибудь.

Стив запнулся – слегка не рассчитал, и расслабленный Баки буквально влетел в него. Сон как рукой сняло.

– Э… извини, – пробормотал Баки, спрятав глаза за длинными прядями волос, и отступил на шаг. Стив нервно кивнул и сглотнул сухим горлом. 

– Иди в душ первым, – Стив не узнал собственный голос.

– Спасибо, – тихо ответил Баки, не поднимая головы. – Не в смысле за душ – вообще.

– Не парься, всё нормально.

Баки кивнул, скинул с плеча в кресло рюкзак и поплелся к открытой двери ванной. Стив глазел ему вслед, пока не одернул себя.

Оглядевшись, оставил в углу свою сумку, бросил куртку на подлокотник кресла. Порывшись в шкафчиках номера, отыскал запасные одеяло и подушку, застелил диван. Отрегулировал ночники под слабую подсветку, еще раз осмотрелся и кивнул – вполне.

Шум воды в ванной затих, значит, Баки сейчас выйдет – распаренный, расслабленный… в голове слегка поплыло, и Стив, вставая, зацепил и опрокинул маленькую тумбу, успев подхватить падающую с нее вазу с цветами почти над самым полом.

На грохот выскочил Баки:

– Стив! Ты в норме?

– Да… пустяки.

Со стороны смотрелось эпично – Стив на коленях с букетом в руках, перед ним Баки в одном полотенце на бедрах. Сердце Роджерса выписало кульбит в груди – такое не забывается.

Баки ошалело моргал:

– Э-э… помочь?

– Нет, я сам, – Стив нервно облизал губы. – Воду немного расплескал… вот.

– А, ладно… я там, это… закончу тогда, – Баки неловко махнул рукой в сторону ванной и сбежал.

Стив шумно выдохнул и ухмыльнулся, покачав головой. Еще бы кольцо в бархатной коробочке для полноты картины.

В ящике комода нашлись салфетки, Стив промокнул воду и чуть не столкнулся с Баки, вернувшимся из ванной уже в штанах и майке. Разминуться в узком коридоре получилось не сразу, отчего ржали уже оба.

Наконец ваза с букетом была водружена на законное место на тумбочке, а Стив удалился в ванную, ступил под горячий душ и зажмурился.

Сама собой перед внутренним взором стала вырисовываться картинка с обнаженным Баки, смывающим пену шампуня с длинных темных волос. Голова запрокинута, глаза закрыты, только ресницы чуть подрагивают под натиском капель. Струи воды плавно огибают скулы, стекают по небритым щекам, подбородку и шее, очерчивают ключицы и мускулы плеча, рассеиваются на пластинах руки, скользят по груди, изгибаются на выступах кубиков пресса и теряются в дорожке волос, уходящих в пах…

Стив резко распахнул глаза. Нечего забегать вперед.

Полумрак гостиной Стив пересек по памяти. Подошел к дивану – пустому, как ему казалось – и чуть не плюхнулся прямо на Баки. В последний момент расслышал дыхание и замер.

– Стив? – донеслось снизу.

– Прости, я… черт, я думал, ты в кровати.

– Это же твой номер. На диване я.

– Как насчет поменяться? Не люблю кровати.

– Я тоже.

– А. Ясно. – Стив дошел до светлого прямоугольника покрывала, нехотя опустился на раздражающе мягкий матрас. Ладно, придется этот передоз комфорта взять на себя. Баки, скорее всего, не соврал из вежливости – любому бойцу провалы в невесомую рыхлость поперек горла.

Стив поерзал, попытавшись провалиться поглубже, мысленно проклял того чувака, который придумал застилать кровати любимой постелью какой-то неженки из детской сказки, и даже закрыл глаза, как вдруг услышал тихий голос:

– Стив, можно спросить кое-что?

Глаза распахнулись сами:

– Конечно.

– Там, на вокзале, ты просто хотел отвлечь тех мудаков, когда ляпнул про бойфренда? Просто прикол?

В горле снова запершило, голос прозвучал, как чужой:

– Само собой. Чисто отвлечь.

– Хорошо, – сонно проворчал Баки. – Я так и думал.

Пару секунд Стив кусал губы, подбирая слова:

– А у тебя… кто-то есть? Ничего, что я спросил?

– Был… да ну его. Урод, каких мало. Спокойной ночи.

Тишина сменилась размеренным сопением. 

Кто бы ни был тот мудак, предавший Баки, наверняка не всё потеряно. С этой мыслью Стив отключился.

* * *

Утро повисло над Нью-Йорком пеленой светло-серых туч, щедро сеющих мелкий густой снег. Городские службы еле успевали расчищать заносы, попутно переругиваясь с мерзнущими в пробках авто беспорядочными воплями клаксонов. Прохожих, поднявших повыше воротники, целыми толпами глотали спуски к метро.

Стив задернул штору поплотнее и отошел от окна. Баки еще спал. Темные волосы разметались по подушке, металлическая рука расслабленно свисала с края постели. В номере было тепло, но выглядывающая из-под одеяла ступня Баки выглядела озябшей. Стив наклонился, прикрыл ее уголком одеяла, улыбнулся и тихо вышел из комнаты, прихватив с собой телефон.

Взгляд сквозь чуть приоткрытые веки, проводивший его до порога, не заметил.

Минут через пятнадцать Баки выбрался из теплой постели, сонно почесывая лохматый затылок, миновал ванную и притащился во вторую комнату, поменьше. Стив смотрел здесь последние новости на смартфоне в наушниках.

Облизав дефилирующего по номеру в одних боксерах Баки с головы до пят ласкающим взглядом, плохо замаскированным под легкое удивление, Стив вынул один наушник:

– Доброе утро.

– Угу, доброе.

– Не замерзнешь?

Баки гибко изогнулся, потягиваясь под аккомпанемент рекалибровки металлических пластин:

– Сейчас накину что-нибудь.

Он отвинтил крышку на бутылке, хлебнул содовой и ушел в ванную, бросив на ходу:

– Я просто подумал, что после наших ночных разговоров и так нормально. Не возражаешь?

– Нет.

Стив поймал себя на том, что улыбается во все тридцать два.

* * *

Завтракали в ресторане отеля на первом этаже.

Почти треть зала занимала огромная рождественская елка. От обилия украшений рябило в глазах, пол под нижними ветками был завален разнокалиберными пестрыми коробками, перетянутыми яркими лентами.

Пока Стив с Баки доедали панкейки с джемом, внимание привлекла какая-то пара. Девушка залюбовалась елкой, бойфренд что-то шепнул ей на ухо, и они вместе стали рыться в куче подарков. Метрдотель, похоже, был предупрежден и не вмешивался.

Наконец, парень выхватил одну коробку с полосатым красно-желтым бантом и сунул в руки своей подруге, рисуясь так, будто вручил подарочный сертификат как минимум на тропический остров. Девушка картинно взвизгнула от восторга, сорвала бант, достала коробку поменьше, затем еще чуть меньше и еще. В последней обнаружилась бархатная коробочка в форме сердца. Девушка с воплями кинулась целовать парня взасос. Баки чуть не разбил себе лоб фейспалмом.

– Да ладно, Баки. Перегнул чувак, с кем не бывает. Хотел как лучше.

– Мне пофиг. Я просто ненавижу показуху, а тут ее хоть ведрами черпай.

– Необязательно. Мы их не знаем.

Баки хмыкнул, помолчал немного, затем добавил:

– Игра на публику. Фальшивка в каждой ноте, за милю видать. Тупая подкормка для внутрисемейных сплетен.

Стив покачал головой, пряча улыбку, и уже собрался заговорить о чем-то другом, как вдруг Баки тихо и мрачно произнес, глядя куда-то перед собой:

– Вокзал видел больше настоящих поцелуев, чем свадьбы. Больница слышала больше искренних молитв, чем церковь.

Стив прикусил губу, выдержал паузу и осторожно спросил:

– Это он так достал тебя? Извини, если я лезу…

Баки оборвал его, сильно помотав головой. Отодвинул тарелку, откинулся на спинку стула и долго не отвечал. Стив не торопил. Затем, уставившись невидящим взглядом в скатерть, Баки медленно произнес:

– Сначала он говорил, что сделает для меня всё. Потом – что лучше знает, что мне нужно. Потом – что действует в моих интересах. Короче, он имел отношение к военной комиссии, где оформляли документы парням после госпиталя, в том числе мне. Ну и… принял меры. Уберег меня от военной службы. Решил, что мое место – не в спецназе, не во внутренних войсках или вроде того, а на пенсионерской лавочке. Меня забыл спросить. И правда – нахрена?

Баки поднял на Стив влажные глаза и добавил с горькой усмешкой:

– Спасибо ему. Защитил. Считай, спас. А я, дурень, не поехал к нему. Глупо, да? Такого заботливого бойфренда потерял.

Баки сунул в лежащую на столе папку со счетом несколько купюр, резко поднялся, коротко бросил:

– Наверно, мне пора. Спасибо за все, Стив. Уверен, тебе точно повезет больше.

– Куда ты? – Стив вскочил и машинально выпалил первое, что пришло в голову.

– Пока не знаю. Может, съезжу к родственникам, – криво ухмыльнулся и съязвил: – Инвалиду положен бессрочный отпуск.

И направился к выходу. Глядя ему вслед, Стив лихорадочно перебирал хаос в голове, пытаясь выудить оттуда какой-нибудь предлог, чтобы пойти следом, потом плюнул и просто рванул за Баки.

Нагнал его уже на крыльце. Тот изобразил вялое удивление.

– Знаешь, – выпалил Роджерс, – если бы я хотел тебя защитить, нашел бы возможность служить вместе. В одном подразделении. И прикрывал бы в бою твою задницу. Если ты не против.

Баки покачал головой и усмехнулся:

– Ну, прикрой. До поезда.

* * *

В здании Центрального вокзала кипела жизнь – приезжающие, отъезжающие, провожающие и встречающие сновали броуновским движением, переполняя огромные залы и суетясь без лишней спешки и толкотни, как будто ими управлял некто свыше и следил за неуловимым подобием порядка.

Рождественский декор почти отвоевал территорию у информационных табло и заполонил собой практически каждый дюйм немалого пространства центрального зала, от красно-бело-зеленой гаммы рябило в глазах. Бесчисленные Санты и эльфы ловко сновали между людскими потоками, выкрикивая призывы поучаствовать в предпраздничных пожертвованиях.

Стив не замечал этого. В голове отбойным молотком стучало: «Баки уезжает. Он уезжает, уезжает, черт подери!»

Баки лавировал по залу, пробираясь сквозь людской муравейник. Стив шел рядом, плел какую-то ободряющую чушь и натянуто улыбался, нервно посмеивался над собственными неуклюжими попытками пошутить, делая вид, что всё идет как надо.

Они так недолго знакомы. Нечем удержать Баки, и тот вот-вот исчезнет. Оставит глубокий шрам на сердце, станет тенью, воспоминанием, несбывшейся мечтой. Нечего предложить Баки, кроме невыносимого желания быть рядом.

Опоздал. Так глупо.

И чего молчал утром, когда Баки вышел из ванной – расслабленный, умиротворенный. Залюбовался, как идиот, упустил момент. Почему не остановил перед самым уходом из номера, когда Баки чуть задержался на пороге, поправляя ремень рюкзака на плече? Что мешало перехватить этот ремень, развернуть к себе, прошептать прямо в губы: «Баки, я не хочу, не могу потерять тебя. Давай встретим Рождество вместе?» И тогда время начало бы совсем другой отсчет – уже для них двоих.

В лифте исподтишка таращился на него, собираясь с духом, пока двери не разъехались в стороны, чтобы впустить еще троих пассажиров. В такси какого-то хрена сел на переднее сидение, вместо того чтобы сесть назад вместе с Баки, поднять перегородку и сказать всё как есть. Как душу выворачивает наизнанку от каждого его взгляда, как внутренности сгорают в пепел от его мимолетной полуулыбки, и лихорадит от одной мысли о ночи с ним.

Только любая попытка заговорить об этом сейчас прозвучит для Баки как нарочитая показуха, не больше. Посреди тысячной толпы о таком не говорят.

Меньше всего хотелось в последние минуты испортить единственное, на что можно рассчитывать – на память о себе. О том, что так и не случилось.

Чуть больше бы времени. Еще совсем немного.

На табло пошел отсчет последней минуты до отправления поезда. Цифры мелькали с ужасающей скоростью, сердце бешено колотило в грудину, грозясь проломить ее.

Баки стоял на краю вагона, Стив тонул в его глазах, молча глотая свою боль.

– Ну, прощай, Стив Роджерс. И будь осторожен, куда бы тебя ни занесло.

– Ты тоже, – голос безбожно хрипел, но Стиву было плевать. – И не бери в голову, тот отказ – дело поправимое. Ты можешь подать повторный запрос и потребовать полное тестирование в условиях полигона.

– Знаю. Подумаю об этом… после праздника.

Прозвучал предупредительный сигнал. Баки сделал шаг назад, и выехавшая из паза дверь отрезала его от вокзальной суеты. Повинуясь изгибу монорельса, состав исчез за поворотом, и платформа опустела.

Следующий поезд должен был появиться через некоторое время, и пассажиры только начинали сходиться, удивленно поглядывая на мужчину, одиноко смотревшего вдаль, как будто его пригвоздило к месту в момент прощания с кем-то.

Если честно, так и было. И этот парень не сразу понял, что голос за спиной ему не мерещится.

– Стив! Ну хорош уже, обернись.

Либо жизнь совершила немыслимый поворот, либо пора к психиатру. Стив медленно развернулся.

– Баки? – голос окончательно отказал, получилось только прошептать. – Ты же…

– Нет, не уехал. Хотя, – Баки чуть прищурился, сдерживая улыбку, – я пытался.

– Но как ты…

– Открыл противоположную дверь и спрыгнул, – Баки пару раз сжал и разжал металлический кулак. – Я все-таки кое-что умею, если ты не забыл.

Тормоза отказали. Сходить с ума – так по полной.

Стив сгреб Баки в охапку – податливого, улыбающегося, расслабленного. Зажмурившись, шарил руками по плечам и спине, потирался скулой о небритую щеку. Поднял голову, чтобы заглянуть в глаза – и утонул в поцелуе. Ошалелом, жадном, неистовом, до исцарапанных щетиной губ. В паху тяжелело и распирало, и от встречного давления пьянило до мутной пелены в мозгу.

Стив оторвался всего на пару секунд – прошептать в губы Баки:

– Зря я молчал.

– У тебя на лице всё было написано. Озвучивать не обязательно.

Стив зажмурился, вжался лбом в лоб Баки:

– Ничего, что мы посреди толпы на Центральном вокзале? Ты вроде такое не признаешь.

– А разве здесь есть еще кто-нибудь? Я только тебя вижу.


End file.
